


Backrub

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives River a backrub. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backrub

The Doctor dug his thumbs into River’s scapula and pushed upward.

She moaned.

He slid his hand under her shoulder and pulled back lightly, pressing on her back. She squirmed.

He slid his hands over her tight shoulder, massaging with strong thumbs and fingers, digging in.

She groaned.

He slid his hands up her back, wide across her smooth shoulders, then continued, sliding one large hand up the underside of her arm, stretching her arm up over her head, his hand warm on her satiny skin.

“Ooh, Sweetie.”

He turned her forearm up, slid his hand up the delicate skin on the underside, and laced his fingers with hers, palm to palm.

Her breath caught.

He pulled up on her hand, and something clicked.

She cussed, and bucked and swore at him. He massaged her shoulder, brushing her hair out of his way.

“Really, River, next time I fall off a cliff, just let me.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
